Round Robin 1
by DannyFan66
Summary: Hey folks. This is Chap. 1 in what will be an 8 chap. story by myself and 6 other writers...see inside... Each author will post their chapter with the same title and a 'number change'...let us know what you think - D


Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character of The Nanny…but I refuse to give up hope.

A/N I challenged a few of my FF friends to join me in an interesting Round Robin. I will write the first and last chapter, it's the control freak in me… They will each write a chapter of the story. Here are the 'rules' as presented to them.

Your chapter's central characters must be Niles and CC…you can add any other characters you choose.

Your chapter must start with the last line of the preceding chapter.

Your chapter must be between 1000-1500 words. Or just either side of…(PM me if this is a problem)

You must complete your chapter in no more than 7 days.

So, when looking for each subsequent chapter…look for: **ROUND ROBIN #1 (etc…)**

**ROUND ROBIN #1**

**Car Wash**

"Oh come on, Miss Babcock," Fran coaxed. "I think you look great!" CC couldn't believe she'd let Max do it to her again, but there she was about to remove her robe wearing one of Nanny Fine's swimsuits.

CC took a deep breath and released it. "I can't believe I'm going to do this, Nanny Fine. Are you sure I don't look ridiculous? I mean blue yes, but electric blue?"

"I'm sorry, it's the only one piece suit I had. I can't help it that it didn't occur to you to wear a swim suit to a charity car wash. Even Nathan Lane is wearing a swim suit…" Fran nodded at the well known Broadway star. "I'm just glad he decided not to go with a Speedo."

CC sighed and dropped the robe on to the chairs and looked at Fran. "Please, Na…Fran. You'd tell me if I looked fat or horrible or ridiculous…wouldn't you?"

"Miss Babcock, while I do occasionally take pride in assisting Niles with his practical jokes…I would never lie about beauty…you look fabulous. In fact…I think you should keep that suit. It really makes your eyes pop." Fran smiled genuinely. "Ya ready?"

CC nodded. "Are Brighton, Grace and Maggie out there? I'd hate for them to see me like this."

"Why?" Fran started then realized CC got their names right. "Hey…ya got their names right! Brighton will just drool, and Maggie and Grace can only dream of eva fillin' a swim suit that well." Fran shook her head and took CC's arm and the two strode out of the small changing tent with their heads held high.

"Wow!" Maggie called the moment she spotted them. "You two look amazing! Miss Babcock…you should definitely keep that suit!"

CC blushed a little. "You really think so Maggie?"

"Yeah!" Maggie smiled. "Just stay away from my boyfriend. He's got a thing for blue eyed, blondes."

"Ya see?" Fran nudged CC. "Now…let's go pull in the men."

CC frowned. "What do you mean…pull in the men?"

"Miss Babcock…why do you think they want beautiful women at these things?" Fran asked as they walked to the 'entrance' of the car wash.

CC shrugged. "I don't know…to wash cars?"

"Ya not serious?" Fran shook her head and waved a bit at passing traffic. CC watched and listened as men called out at horns honked. "It's because men like to see half naked women…wash cars."

CC suddenly looked somewhere between shocked and furious. "Are you telling me that I was brought out here to be ogled by lascivious men?"

"Does lascivious mean horney?" Fran asked simply.

CC nodded. "It's close enough."

"Then yeah." CC smirked and Fran laughed at her. "Come on…smile and wave."

Not ten minutes later Brighton cruised up to Fran and CC. "Wow…you too look great. Makes me wish I had a car!"

"Alright, B…waddya want?" Fran asked him trying to stand between the boy and CC's…well…CC.

Brighton swallowed hard at Fran's 'Fine Evil Eye'. "Uhm…actually it's some guy back there." Brighton pointed to the back corner of the large parking lot they were using. "He's said he'll donate $500.00 if Miss Babcock washes his car."

"Really?" CC perked up a bit and turned to see a man with back to them. "Is that him, in the jeans and blue pullover sweater?" Brighton nodded. "What's his name, Brighton?" CC asked him not taking her eyes off the man hoping he'd turn around.

"He didn't say and I didn't ask. He's got a Range Rover, it's covered in mud. He said he just came back from off roading somewhere. It's gonna take you all day." Brighton waited. "Miss Babcock? Are you gonna wash his Rover?"

Fran frowned. "For five hundred bucks? You bet she is." Fran walked over to CC. "Now remember, ya gotta be sexy…flirt with the guy a little."

"Fran…he's already donating five hundred dollars." CC responded.

Fran sighed. "To the charity…don't you want anything out of the deal?" Fran winked and she and CC shared a sultry laugh.

"Ok, Brighton, tell him I accept his donation and I'll be there in a minute." CC smiled and sent him on his way. She watched intently as Brighton approached the man and waited hoping he'd turn around. He didn't.

Fran watched her. "Are ya going over there or what?"

"Yeah…here." CC slipped off her heels and handed them to Fran. "Hold these for me, okay?"

Fran shook her head and instructed. "You should keep the heels on…it's sexier."

"Not if I slip in all that water and fall on my butt. Besides, I can make barefoot look sexy. I have great feet." CC pointed to her feet.

Fran looked down. "Wow! You do have great feet. Ok, you go get 'im, girl."

As CC made her way past the celebrity car washers she was greeted warmly by some and whistled at by others. When she reached the man in head to toe denim she stood and admired his rear before speaking, "Well, I have to say I'm rather flattered you were willing to pay such a sum just for me to wash your car."

CC was still checking him out a little when he turned to answer. "I'll double it if you'll have dinner with me."

CC's eyes shot up to see the face that matched the voice that was so familiar to her. "Niles!" CC practically barked at him. "Where in the hell are you going to get a thousand dollars?"

"A thousand? So that means you'll have dinner with me?" Niles raised his eyebrow at her and waited.

"No!" CC turned slightly then looked back over her shoulder. "And I not washing that damn filthy Range Rover either."

"I supposed then I'll have asked for my five hundred dollars back." Niles was about to leave when he thought he heard her crying. "Miss Babcock? Are you alright?" He asked softly stepping closer to her.

CC had wrapped her arms around herself as tightly as she could. "What do you care…you come out here willing to spend nearly two weeks salary just to humiliate me."

Niles stepped in as close to her as he could and not touch her. "Is that what you think?"

CC turned and they were nearly touching noses they stood so close. "What else could it be?"

"I just wanted to keep the most beautiful woman I've ever seen from washing any other man's car today. And then, I wanted to take her to dinner for the effort." Niles couldn't take his eyes from hers. In her bare feet she was at least two inches shorter than him. "I know I tease you, call you names and play nasty little tricks. But humiliate you…never."

"You really think I'm pretty?" CC asked him in a voice he'd never heard, it was almost childlike.

Niles laughed lightly. "No…Fran is pretty…" CC's face fell a bit until he continued. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Niles…" CC started again. "Where did you get a thousand dollars?"

Niles sighed heavily. "I do a little private catering on my days off. Now…no more tears…I'll even help you wash the car." Niles turned to leave.

"Niles…" CC stopped him. "You don't own a car."

Niles shrugged sheepishly. "I saw this at the rental place and rented it as is. The guy thought I was nuts."

"You are." CC laughed at him. She picked up the hose as Niles slipped off his sweater and pants revealing his swim trunks beneath.

"So…" CC started, glancing sideways at him. "Where are you taking me to dinner?"

Continued with mamc031282…


End file.
